U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,006 describes a transmission including a first power transfer path for transferring an output of an engine to a vehicle driving shaft through a planetary gear connected to a motor, a second power transfer path for transferring the output of the engine to the vehicle driving shaft through gears and, and a power transfer switch which switches over the first and second power transfer paths from one to the other. In a hybrid vehicle wherein an engine, a motor and a generator are connected to a planetary gear, a follow-up loss caused by the generator is avoided in the case where the engine stops and the vehicle travels with the motor alone. In high-speed running, it is avoided that an electric energy for stopping the rotation of the generator is consumed. Further, torque assist by the generator is not restricted by constraints of the planetary gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,705 describes a hybrid electric powertrain including an electrically variable transmission having two differential gearsets coupled to an engine and first and second electrical machines, wherein the gearsets are configurable in input-split and compound-split modes, and wherein shifting between the input-split and compound-split modes occurs at a zero speed point of one of the electric machines for synchronous clutch engagement. The input-split mode provides reverse and low forward ranges, with the first machine operated as a motor and the second as a generator. The compound-split mode provides a high forward range, with the machines selectively operated in motoring or generating modes depending on the speed of the vehicle. Shifting between the input-split and compound-split modes occurs synchronously, and at a zero speed of the first machine, contributing to an exceptionally smooth shift.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,591 describes a drive axle adapted for use in hybrid vehicles and having an electric motor and a gearbox packaged within a common housing assembly. The gearbox includes a differential assembly driven by a planetary-type reduction unit. The reduction unit includes a first planetary gearset having a first sun gear driven by the motor, a first ring gear, and a set of first planet gears meshed with the first sun gear and the first ring gear. A first planet carrier is non-rotatably fixed to a stationary number and rotatably supports the first planet gears. A second planet gearset includes a second sun gear fixed for rotation with the first ring gear, a second ring gear non-rotatably fixed to the stationary member, and a set of second planet gears rotatably supported from a second planet carrier and which mesh with the second sun gear and the second ring gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,837,816 describes a motor-integrated transmission mechanism for use in parallel hybrid electric vehicles. The transmission can provide five basic modes of operation that can be further classified into sixteen sub-modes: one electric motor mode, four engine modes, four engine/charge modes, three power modes and four regenerative braking modes. Each of these sub-modes can be grouped into like clutching conditions, providing the functional appearance of a conventional 4-speed automatic transmission, with electric launch, engine-only, engine/charge, power-assist, and regeneration capability. CVT capability is provided with one of the engine/charge modes. The transmission can be incorporated in front-wheel drive and in rear-wheel drive vehicles.